The Rebirth of Necron
by Krishna Omega
Summary: Years after the end of the game, Zidane returns to Alexandria, only to have the kingdom attacked by some unknown foe with technology available on Terra. (Story had to be recreated due to problems)
1. Your Invited

_**Final Fantasy IX**_

_**The Rebirth of Necron**_

_**Chapter 1: Your Invited**_

_A/N: First I want to say that this fic got messed up somehow, chapter 2, and 3, went up, oddly, on the same page, as did some personal notes in a separate document. So here it is again, after I've deleted the original… god this sucks... Nothings changed, its all the same. Chapter two is up.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, sadly, heh. _

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark…For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart…To weave by picking up the pieces that remain…Melodies of Life-love's lost refrain." A males hoarse, but melodic, voice reverberated off of the roots that made up the wall to their prison, Kuja and Zidanes prison._

Zidane was lying on his back, repeating the lines to their song. It seemed that it inspired him, inspired him to stay alive, it kept his aching heart beating. He lost count of how many days he was here. It seemed forever, and it might as well have been. Zidane turned his head to look at the mutilated silver-tailed Genome. Covered in bruises, dried blood, cuts, and gashes, he was the definition of mutilation. 

"_Kuja. We have to get out of here." Zidane crawled toward Kuja, clawing at the ground to drag himself closer to his brother._

Kuja would have laughed at the blatancy of what Zidane had said if he could. "I agree." Kuja took a deep breath, and began again. "But how are we going to get out?" He took another deep breath; he was so battered, so drained of energy, that just talking made him short of breath.  


_Zidane was now lying at Kuja's side, his own tail wrapping around his ankle to provide a sort of comfort. "There has to be a way." _

"_Not necessarily." Kuja said hardly above a whisper. _

_Zidane sighed. "Be a bit more positive, will ya?" _

"_In this sort of circumstance, there is no positive side." He inhaled deeply again and coughed quietly, quietly but it still brought pain to the muscles in his abdomen. _

_Zidane frowned. "Look at it this way, if there was no way out, then how is there light getting in here? I just have to look."_

"_Zidane your weak…you can't-"_

"_I have too!" Zidane broke in, and he sat up, slowly, the lack of food left him weak, and tired. After sitting up, he slowly crawled to his feet, stumbling a few times before gaining his balance. Zidane glanced at Kuja, his tail swinging back and forth with sudden excitement. "I'll find a way Kuja." Zidane grinned and Kuja just shook his head slowly._

Zidane took his eyes from Kuja, gazed at the 'ceiling', made of roots also, and whispered, "I'm coming Dagger…I promise." 

_The crowd cheered, they were all standing, clapping, whistling, cheering for they're Queen, and the blonde-haired Genome that stood on the stage, embracing one another. Blank, Marcus, and Baku clapped from their place on the stage._

_Garnet cried into his chest, tears of pure happiness. Zidane held her close, never wanting the moment to end. Their eyes met, Zidane grinned, she smiled, and they kissed._

The crowd cheered louder, knowing that they were seeing the future King of Alexandria. 

_The kiss ended, and the embrace continued. It must have been a full ten minutes that they stood there, holding each other tightly. _

_Three days later it was still all over the papers, that Zidane Tribal had returned too Alexandria, the hero of the Great War years before, that he and Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the XVII were possible companions later in life. _

"_Zidane Tribal, the hero of The Great War, returns to Alexandria and surprises Queen Garnet Til Alexandros The XVII on her nineteenth birthday celebration. Zidane Tribal, former member of the group known as Tantalus who performed the play 'I Want To Be Your Canary' yesterday and two years before, played the part of Marcus in the play, and surprised everyone by uncloaking himself…The Queen says that there will be a celebration of Zidane Tribal's return to Alexandria." _

_Zidane laid the newspaper down on the top of an antique table, grinning, he turned to the window, approached it, and opened the window. Cool air blew into the room, the silk curtains blew in the cool breeze, and his long golden hair followed the motion too. After inhaling a lungful of the cool air he took a seat on the windowsill, swung his feet around so that they were dangling out the window on the side of the castle, and gazed at his soon-to-be kingdom. He grinned wider, his tail waved behind him joyfully, his blue eyes were lit up, and he thought about owning all of what he saw before him…_

_Zidane strolled down the streets of Alexandria, red cloak lined with gold following behind him, a golden rod in his right hand, sheathed on his left hip a golden sword decorated with rare stones, atop his golden-haired head a crown, also golden and lined with stones of high value. As he strolled down the cobblestone roads, the people of Alexandria bowed to him; he gave them a nod and continued down the street. A woman approached him, beautiful, he stopped, mid step, and gazed at her. Her skin was of fair color, her eyes were green, her hair was brunette, and fell to her mid-back.  
_

_She greeted him with a curtsey and he only nodded and grinned. She approached him, one hand on her hip, the other fell onto his shoulder, and she moved in for the kiss, he followed her lead. _

"_Zidane!" A female voice, one he knew all too well, exploded from behind him, angry to say the least. "What are you doing?" It was his wife...Queen Garnet. "Zidane!" _

_Garnet's voice snapped Zidane back into reality, the image shattered like glass after a stone had been cast at it, and he turned around. Garnet stood there, as beautiful as ever, coffee brown eyes narrowed at him, her brown locks as eloquent as ever, her hands were on her hips.  
_

"_Zidane, what did I tell you?" _

_Zidane jumped up, how he got the footing to do this she had no idea, landed on his feet on the windowsill back flipped, able to do this because the windows were very tall, and made a one hundred and eighty degree turn in mid air, landing on both feet, slightly crouched, facing her. He grinned after showing off his athleticism and his natural acrobatic skills, and straightened. _

_Garnet shook her head. _

_Zidane frowned. "You said to never, and I mean never ever, sit on the windowsill with your legs out the window! Never!" Zidane said, quoting her exact words from the day before. "Because I love you too much to lose you again." Zidane finished, a small grin upon his face. She grinned too, and laughed. They walked toward each other, embracing each other, they found themselves standing there in the cool breeze, a peaceful moment for both of them. _

"_I love you, Dagger." Zidane whispered, but noted that he still called her 'Dagger' _

"_I love you too, Zidane." Garnet hugged him tighter, resting her cheek on his chest, and closed her eyes. _

_Awkwardly, and quite Zidane-like of him, he broke the moment with a dumb question, "Do we have any food down there? I'm starving." Zidane frowned. _

_Garnet giggled, and hugged him tighter, making Zidane wonder how tight she could actually hug, and if it was good for his health. _

_  
They trudged along; a few times the two Genomes fell to the dusty ground, but they would get up again, and keep going. The only thing driving the ivory-haired Genome was his blonde-haired brother that helped him along; Kuja was hardly walking. _

_Upon escaping the Iifa Tree Zidane used the last of his energy to call on the powers of Trance, and destroyed the tree with the most devastating move he could conjure up with his leftover energy. Now he was just as weak as Kuja. Or close to it anyways. _

"_Zidane…I can't go on." Kuja whispered, in return a raspy cough escaped his throat. He winced in pain and held his abdomen.  
_

"_I'll get you some help, Kuja. You will live." Zidane continued to drag Kuja along. "Just have faith, Kuja."_

"_At this point all 'faith' has diminished." Kuja replied, barely above a whisper. _

_Zidane didn't reply, but continued walking through the dusty land. The sun was relentless, not a cloud in sight, rain was close to impossible. But there was one good thing going for them, the Mist Monsters disappeared when the Iifa Tree was destroyed, so they didn't have to worry about being attacked by a monster. _

"_Kuja, when we get somewhere, we'll rest, then go to Alexandria. You can live there, even though you did destroy the whole friggin' place…and Dagger doesn't like you too much…" Zidane frowned. "But I'll keep you hidden or something. What do you think?" _

_No reply came. Zidane felt like he was carrying Kuja, Kuja was no longer supporting some of his own weight. _

"_Kuja, you listening? Kuja?"_

_Zidane laid Kuja down on the dusty ground, and shook his shoulders desperately. "Kuja! Kuja! Wake up! Gods tell me your sleeping!" Zidane embraced his brother, tears streaming down his face. "We made it this far don't give up on me you-" Zidane couldn't finish. The blonde-haired Genome put his ear to Kuja's chest, no heartbeat. _

_Zidane recoiled slightly as he remembered the event two years ago. He looked up from his plate, empty, and changed his focus to his wife sitting at the other end of the long table. She sensed something. _

"_Zidane, are you okay?" _

_Zidane nodded. "I'm just thinking." _

"_About?"_

"_Umm…Stuff." _

"_Stuff?" _

"_Stuff." _

"_What kind of, 'stuff'?" Dagger leaned forward to listen. _

_Zidane stared at her and blinked a few times. "A dream." He lied. _

"_A dream?" _

"_Yes. A dream." _

"_What was it about?" _

_Zidane watched her, dumbfounded to say the least, as to why his wife was so…nosey! "Stubborn as a mule." Zidane mumbled to himself, a faint smile spreading across the Second Angel of Death's face. Zidane picked up a piece of silverware and began tapping the fork against his plate lightly. "It was nothing just really odd…" _

"_How so?" _

_Before Zidane could come up with another lie, a cart was rolled into the marble-floored room. On it was a silken cloth with multiple plates of food sitting upon it. A small chef was pushing the cart. Zidane felt relieved and sunk down into his chair. _

_After the chef put the food on their plates, and gave them drinks, Garnet dismissed the short man and he left them alone. She didn't touch her food, but continued staring at the blonde-haired Genome. _

_Zidane looked up at her. Tilting his head to the side. "Uh? Something on my face?" He asked after just stuffing his mouth full with food.  
_

_Garnet shook her head. "No, surprisingly. The way you eat you should have to bathe after every meal."_

Zidane swallowed with a gulp and stuck his tongue out. "Very funny. Is today 'Pick on Zidane Day'?" 

_Garnet shrugged. "Could be."  
_

"_Ah…I'm so lucky." Zidane went back to eating.  
_

"_You know Zidane, I've been thinking about tomorrow since this morning." _

_Zidane looked up, swallowing a morsel of food, and pointed at the contents on his plate. "And I've been thinking about this food for two hours." _

"_Zidane seriously." Garnet stood up and walked toward the blonde male, passing about ten chairs before reaching his end of the table. She took a seat in the closest one too him and began. "After the celebration, how about me and you go somewhere and have some fun? Maybe go to Lindblum and see what's changed, or go to Treno, and enjoy the peacefulness." _

_Zidane shrugged. After downing the rest of the contents in the glass goblet in front of him, turned to her and replied. "Sounds good. Better then staying in this castle all my life. Not that I don't like the place."_

Garnet laughed. "Oh, I saw Ruby today. She told me to tell you to stop by the theater today." 

"_Oh my gods! Father, come quick! Someone's injured!" _

"_Sherri, get away from him!" _

"_He may already be dead." _

"_Do something, Harold!" _

"_What can I do?" _

"_Go back to the village and get some potions and phoenix down's! Hurry!"_

"_He's still breathing! He still has a chance!" _

"_Shiva he looks terrible!"_

"_Sherri, go help your father!" _

"_Sir, can you hear me? Are you okay?" _

"_It's closin' time hun, your gonna' have ta leave now." Ruby sat down a shot glass she had been cleaning with a rag and walked to a table where a young man was sitting, head in his arms, sleeping. It took Ruby a tap, and a few shakes on the man's shoulder to wake him…getting him out was an even bigger job. _

_Ruby sighed and walked back down into the tavern/theater, grabbed her rag and began wiping the bar down. She heard someone enter, but didn't turn to them as she spoke. "Bar's closed. Acts are done fer today too. You'll have ta come back tomorrow, stranga'." _

"_I thought you wanted me to come down today? And I'm no stranger Ruby!" _

_Ruby turned around, eyes sparkling with glee and ran into Zidane's arms. "Zidane! Welcome back! It's so good ta see ya!" _

_Zidane grinned. "You too Ruby. I didn't see you at Dagger's birthday party, where were you?" _

"_Ah…Yeah, some drunks were down here so I had ta stay here and watch 'em." _

_Ruby unwrapped her arms from around his torso and lead him too the bar where she gave him a drink. _

"_Have you heard from the guys?" The golden tailed Genome took a sip of his drink. _

_Ruby nodded. "Yep, they were here a few hours ago. Said they was goin' ta stay at a Inn 'n leave tomorrow after the celebration." _

"_Oh, good. I was looking forward to seeing them again." _

"_Speaking of celebration, you sure are gettin' the popularity nowadays ain't cha'? _

_Zidane laughed, "Yeah I guess I am huh?" The blonde-haired Genome sipped his drink again. _

"_You sure are. I'm proud of you. I bet Baku is too. Especially sense you have a good lookin' girl now." _

"_I've always had good looking girls around me. They love me." Zidane shrugged and sipped his drink. _

_Ruby laughed. "Dream on pretty boy." _

"_Say what you want Ruby, but the chicks in Lindblum love me. Especially my tail, it gives me a cute puppy-dog look or something. They can't resist me." _

_Ruby rolled her eyes and refilled his half-full glass. _

_Zidane looked down at the contents in the tall glass. "I should get going. It's getting late, and Dagger said there was something she wanted to talk about." Zidane downed the alcohol and got up. _

"_Bye, Zidane. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Zidane grinned and waved bye too Ruby. _

_An icy blue eye opened slowly, the other was swollen shut, bruised badly. The person looked around the dark room. Outside it was night, stars filled the sky, and a cool, refreshing, breeze was blowing in through a open window._

"_Zidane…Where are you?" The male coughed roughly and attempted to sit up, but to no avail, he fell back onto the fluffy bed and took a long painful breath. "Where am I?" _

"_Who's Zidane?" A young voice asked from the other side of the room, there was a young boy sitting on a bed too. Maybe this was a bedroom? _

_The silver-haired male pushed aside the question 'Where did you come from?' and answered the small child. "My...friend. Do you know where he is?" _

"_Nope. Sorry sir. Why do you have a tail?" _

_The bad-eyed male sighed, his tail seemed to react too the question and began brushing across the sheets of the bed. "Why do you have hair?" _

"_Uh…I don't know. Why do I?" _

_The Genome grinned through dried, cracked, bloody lips. "I was being sarcastic, child." _

"_Oh…" The young child began rocking back and forth from his place on the edge of the bed he was on, which was apparently his. "What's that mean?" _

_The blue-eyed man looked up to the ceiling, about to answer the question, but someone came into the room, light flooding into the once dark room. _

"_Tod, what did I tell you? You sleep in your sister's room today! Not your own! The poor man needs to rest." It was a female, wearing an apron and a light blue dress; she was probably in her late forties. In her left hand was a rag. _

_The child left the room and the aging woman moved too the bed the silver-tailed man was lying upon. She folded the wet cloth, and laid it across his forehead. _

"_I'm curious sir as to what your name is." _

_He couldn't tell her the truth. It would endanger him.  
_

"_My name is…" Kuja stopped. "I-I do not remember." _

_A/N: Again, a problem occurred with the story, and I had to start it over. sigh Next chapter is up. _


	2. The Attack

**Final Fantasy IX**

**The Rebirth of Necron**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

A/N: Alright, first off, I just found out that the entire Celebration thing was in Black Mage Dad's fan fiction called Return of the Destroyed. God I'm so sorry BMD! Forgive me! The entire celebration thing will be the only reference in this story from yours. But I didn't steal it you have to believe me, I swear I just found that Fic

Anyways Chapter 2! Thanks a bunch for the reviews faithful reader people! . ; Alright in this chapter you learn more about what happened to Kuja after the Iifa Tree thing. And of course the celebration for everyone's favorite blonde-haired guy with a tail. And like I said, the action starts and the plot may come out.

P.S: I don't know if y'all know this or not, but the words inside of '' marks, not sure what their called ( ;), but are the thoughts of a character o.o

Disclaimer: I D-O N-O-T O-W-N F-I-N-A-L F-A-N-T-A-S-Y 9! What a surprise eh?

The streets were packed with people from all around Gaia, Burmecian, Alexandrian, Treno Nobles, and so on. The entire town of Alexandria was decorated for the celebration; the entire town of Alexandria was alive with festivities. The Inn's were full, restaurants were overflowing with hungry visitors from their trip into Alexandria, and the Gil made was almost unbelievable.

"Congratulations bro, you have a celebration thrown for you in the greatest city of 'em all, and you have the finest woman sharing a bed with you…you've got it all." Blank rested his forearm on the windowsill as he and Zidane stared out at the festivities.

Zidane smirked. "Yeah well, that's what good looks and skills gets you." Zidane sipped alcohol from a cup he was holding in his hand.

"Your really bigheaded huh, Bro?" Blank asked, not turning too look at his Tantalus brother.

The second Angel of Death scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I don't think my heads that big. You do?" Zidane sat his drink down and began groping his blonde-haired head. "Nope, it feels the same, and I never thought it was all that big. You're the first to ever bring it to my attention actually. Weird."

Blank laughed, slightly shaking his head. The Tantalus thief combed his fingers through his fiery red hair and took his arm from the windowsill. "How about we go down there and hang with the others?"

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

'I couldn't stay in that village with them could I? They helped me…and I ran away from them without a simple thank you. Did they know who I was? Did they know what I was capable of?'

Footsteps echoed throughout the marble-floored hallways of the marvelous Desert Palace. The Desert Palace, which had been abandoned for a year, was once again occupied by a single soul. A single, tortured, wretched soul. A single soul known as the failure, the First Angel of Death, or simply…Kuja.

He burned those cursed clothes that irritated him so, the ones that the village woman gave him, and replaced them with his ordinary purple gold-trimmed armor, knee high boots and Hakama that a lot of people would call 'peculiar'. But he valued his clothes, and his appearance, above everything.

He found himself in the Library. Shelves upon shelves crammed full with books, all appeared old and weathered. Over the past year a thick dust had collected onto them. Kuja grimaced at the unclean room and moved in measured steps between shelves, a feather duster in hand and dusted off the books as he walked by.

Once he finished the second shelf he suddenly started thinking about the people who nursed him back too health, the people he didn't bother to thank for letting him stay in _their_ house, and eat _their_ food, and wear _their_ clothes.

_Flash_

_Kuja stumbled out of the bed that he had been resting in for weeks. His first time standing on his own, and it didn't go as well as he planned. He fell onto his rear, and yelped as pain shot up his already aching back. Kuja crawled back too his feet, cursing under his breath, and walked toward the door, using the wall for support until he was out of the room, down the hall, and in the bathroom. _

_When he came out, the aging woman who he saw multiple times a day was standing there, the same kind smile upon her face as ever. "Silver," as she called him on account of his angelic platinum hair, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" _

_Kuja shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you ma'am." Kuja was faking his politeness, if they weren't his only way to become healthy once more he would have pushed her aside, and that would have been that. But he knew better, he knew how to use people, and that's exactly what he'd do until he was at full health again. _

"_Do you want me to help you back to your room?" _

_Kuja declined her offer of kindness again. "I'll be fine." Kuja faked a kind grin and walked past her, suddenly his soar muscles froze, a pain shot through his legs, his knees buckled and he fell to the wooden floor. _

_The woman helped him up, and back too his bed…he didn't thank her but scowled at his weakness. _

_Flash_

_Kuja was once again in top-notch condition. He had been waiting for this day to come for a long time. He had been stuck in that bed for 3 months now. Before that, he was stuck in the Iifa Tree for 8 months…the gods were _not _on his side, but who could blame them? All of Gaia, save Zidane and maybe Mikato, was against him. But everyone thought he was dead, so for now, he was perfectly fine. _

_The first Angel of Death crawled out of the bed provided by the kind people that lived there, that for some reason he despised. Was it because of their kindness that he thought he could never have for himself? Whatever the matter he opened the door quietly, wearing casual clothes, pants, a shirt, boots, everything he wasn't used to wearing actually. He used the shadows to move too the front door of the wooden house. He didn't even know where he was; all he knew was this house, nothing past the small village. How far was the nearest town from this small village? How would he get home? He would have to stop at a shop, and find a map or something.  
_

"_Silver? Where are you going dear?" _

_Kuja turned too the kindly aging woman, icy blue eyes flickering. Kuja's lips twisted into a smirk, a smirk that hadn't been on his face for months, he crossed his arms over his chest, after chuckling he spoke too her. "I'm leaving old lady." _

_The woman gasped. "Old lady? Silver? What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing is wrong you fool." The first Angel of Death shrugged, letting his arms fall to his side he laughed quietly. "I'll be on my way…" With that, he left, leaving the door wide open behind him. _

_Flash_

_A month later Kuja found his home, the Desert Palace. Once again the first Angel of Death was…alone. _

_Flash_

Kuja stopped dusting the shelves, not because he was done, but because that sudden shock and truth just smacked him in the face, he was a total unappreciative jerk. When people help him, he spits in their face in return. When something good in life is given too him, he takes advantage of it, ruins the lives of all those around him. Why? Kuja tightened the grip on the duster and the wooden handle snapped into splinters in his palm.

"I'm going back to the village." Kuja stated flatly, as if he was telling someone of some master plan, he went on proudly. "I'm going to apologize. And I'm going to thank them." Kuja dropped the wooden splinters to the marble floor and walked out of the room, heading toward his bedroom. Once there he opened two glass doors framed with polished wood, and stepped out onto the stone balcony. Immediately he was met with a rush of warm air that blew his angelic hair in every which direction. The silver-haired Genome walked forward, stopping at the balcony's handrail, he gazed out at the sandy canyons.

"Silver Dragon!"

There was a distant roar of the Silver Dragon, and then the graceful beast swooped up from the desert canyons, and found its spot on the spacious balcony. It roared again, greeting its master, the silver-tailed Genome. Kuja swept a hand through his ivory-silvery hair, and approached the dragon, before plucking a loose feather from the feathered dragon, and sticking it atop his own head in his silky hair. The first Angel of Death leapt onto the Dragon's back, and the beast flew off.

The clang of five glass goblets was barely heard above all of the festivities in the city. People of all races were running about, enjoying the celebration to it's fullest. Zidane downed the wine in the goblet; Marcus, Baku, Cinna, Blank, and Ruby did the same.

"Congratulations, son." Baku laid a large meaty hand on Zidane's shoulder; in return Zidane winced. "I always knew you had it in ya', but you just never showed it until now."

"Er…showed what?" Zidane shifted uncomfortably, even the guys' hand weighed a ton!

"That you were a man." Baku let out a deep laugh, grabbing his insanely large gut, and continued the bellowing laugh for about a minute straight…he was a weird guy no doubt.

Zidane fake laughed nervously along with the large bearded man. "Well at least I have a girlfriend…"

There was some mumbles from the crew of Ex-Thieves and thieves.

Baku slapped Zidane's back, making Zidane stumble forward, loosing his breath in the process, and let out another questionable laugh. "Oh too many of them love me, I can't keep just one."

After Zidane caught his breath he replied with his usual egotistical remark. "I once had that problem." Zidane smirked cockily.

Marcus rolled his eyes and grunted. "Last I remember girl's were turning you down left and right."

"Yeah well, I just lost my touch for awhile. But the best lookin' girl on Gaia has fallen for me, I can't ask for more. Top that." Zidane made some notions with his arms as he spoke.

Cinna nodded. "Yup…you know I still have that Queen Garnet doll. "

Everyone gave Cinna an awkward look, along with a female Red Mage that walked by.

Zidane cleared his throat. "Let's go see what else this party has to offer."

"Sorry Hun, but I got ta go back ta the bar. Customers are probably waitin', you know those drunks."

Zidane glanced at Baku. "Yeah." The blonde-haired Genome laughed. Baku pushed Zidane, making the blonde lose his balance and fall too the ground.

"I can't go either Zidane, I have to work on my acting. I'll catch up with you guys later." Cinna announced. Zidane got up, nodded like nothing happened, and Ruby and Cinna walked off while Zidane and the others went further into the celebration.

Eventually Baku broke away from the group, leaving Zidane, Marcus, and Blank walking through the streets having only the best of times as they played pranks on people, and joked among themselves. As they moved through the streets of Alexandria many people recognized Zidane and the Tantalus actors walking with him. They complimented on Tantalus' acting, and wished Zidane luck with the Queen.

'Speaking of Garnet…' Zidane thought as the young Queen emerged from the crowd and approached her possible fiancé in the future.

"Having a fun time Zidane?" Garnet queried.

Zidane shrugged. "Yeah, not bad." He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I needed to ask you-" an unearthly roar cut off Garnet. It was _loud_. And sounded very much like an explosion. All turned, including the crowd, toward the sound, black smoke had risen into the blue sky.

"What the hell?" Zidane mumbled. "Are we under attack or something?"

Before anyone could reply there was a loud whistling noise, followed by another explosion, and the rise of black smoke about fifty yards from the previous explosion. Something was familiar about the sound, but Zidane couldn't quite figure out what it was. No more explosions occurred. Everyone was quiet for quite some time. Dazed, to say the least, at what just happened. Alexandria, attacked? Without another thought Zidane and the others rushed toward the spot to see what occurred.

Silver Dragon flew away, disappearing into the cottony clouds. Kuja took a deep breath, combing a hand through his silky silver hair and began walking toward the village a few yards ahead. As he walked he thought about what to say, what to do, and even had some second thoughts on things. Cutting off his thoughts was a ear-piercing whistling noise that seemed to whiz right past him, he glanced to the air where the sound seemed to be coming from, something black was ripping through the clouds, a trail of smoke following it. The object nose-dived suddenly, then the village exploded with such a roar the air seemed to ripple, he fell onto his rear, the explosion knocked him off balance, making the dirt rise off the unpaved ground, and traveling in a growing ring, the center being the village…

…the village, it was incinerated already, the buildings lay in smoldering heaps of rock, and wood. There were flames everywhere, engulfing everything in their fury. The case was helpless. They, the villagers, all had to be dead by now. There was no way anyone could have survived the explosion. The old Kuja, the one before that day in the Iifa Tree, would he have laughed at this sight? At the sight of an entire village practically exploding in front of him, at the death? That Kuja still existed, oh yes, why else did he do that too the aging woman? But another side was beginning to emerge, since the day in the Iifa Tree he found himself slightly, if just a little bit, nicer.

Kuja crawled too his feet, taking in the scene before him, sighing the silver-haired Genome shook his head and walked slowly away. The dust was just starting to fully clear, and he could see the Dragon soaring overhead through the thin sheets of dust that filled the air. The tailed warlock looked back once more at the village before calling out too Silver Dragon weakly. There was nothing he could possibly do.

Zidane stood in the dining room, one of the largest rooms in the castle, the Queen stood next too him by one end of the clothed table. Female Alexandrian soldiers and knights, and friends of the Queen and soon-to-be-King occupied the rest of the room. The Pluto Knights, and Beatrix's soldiers made up the many. The others were Quina, Steiner, Freya, Fratley, Vivi, Amarant, Lani, Lady Hilda, Regent Cid, Eiko, Beatrix, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, and Baku.

Zidane sighed and shook his head. Deciding to break the deathly quiet silence that occupied the room for about five minutes he began, "As you know we were just under attack by some unknown enemy a few hours ago. Sadly five Alexandrian's were killed, and four from outside of Alexandria were killed, ten more were injured." Zidane leaned forward, placing his palms on the table and using it to support his weight, his face becoming serious. "Everyone, I think we may have a big problem on out hands. Steiner, Pluto Knights, get '_it_'."

The Captain of the Pluto Knights nodded, as did the Pluto Knights themselves, and they walked out of the room, exiting through one of many exits in the room. Everyone looked too where the Knights and their Captain disappeared through the door less doorway. After a moment, they came back into the room carrying a large metal object, shaped like a cylinder, it was charred black in some spots, some dull gray still shown through the soot. It took six men, including Steiner too carry the large obect, they placed it on the previously cleared off Dining Table, and everyone, save Zidane, stared with blank, dumbfounded, expressions.

Zidane waited a moment, taking the time too examine the object like everyone else. The room fell back into silence as the observed the cylindrical object.

"I'm not sure what this is called." The second Angel of Death began again, still looking thoughtful. "But I saw them on my home planet of Terra, a lot of them. So this means we're dealing with someone that has access to higher levels of technology then we do, a lot higher."

"Zidane, what is it?" Freya was the one to ask the question that was so obvious and that was on everyone's mind. She stood at the far end of the table; the object was as long as the table itself.

"It's for futuristic aircrafts. They use these in times of war. They are like Terra's version of a cannonball. Just a lot more powerful, and all of them are different and can cause greater amounts of damage then the one before that. Too make it short, these can make one of Bahamut's Mega-Flare blasts look like a firecracker, if that."

There was some mumbling through the room. Garnet gave him a look of pure awe, and whispered "Are you serious?" too him. She only received a nod that made her stomach twist in fear.

"Z-Zidane, so, so your saying that instead of causing the damage that they caused in town, about a building sized area was blown up, they could have blown up two building sized areas?" Vivi asked, quite nervously at that.

Zidane nodded. "I'll make it simple for you guys. If they wanted, they could destroy the entire town with one of these. Just one, and the entire town would be leveled." The golden-tailed Genome stated flatly.

"This isn't good." Fratley admitted and shook his head gravely. "What can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait until they strike again. Then we start tracking them down." The blonde-haired Genome replied. "We have to find some sort of link in the attacks. That's the only way we'll find out anything."

"Isn't that risky though Zidane?" Garnet asked, feeling slightly worried about the sake of Alexandria, and any other places that the 'bad guys' may have in mind.

"It's risky but it's the best we can do for now." Zidane straightened, and cleared his throat, from all the talking it became quite dry. "Steiner, I want seven of your nine Pluto Knights stationed around the entire circumference of the city, they are to keep close watch of the skies, if they see something, they are too warn the townspeople too hide in their homes, if they have basements, to go to their basements until the attack is over. Beatrix, you are to station ten of your guards too each of the seven Pluto Knights, they are to do the same as the Knights. Increase the amount of your guards stationed at the main gates. If we have to, an emergency evacuation will be issued. These," Zidane pointed his index finger at the metal object, "things are nothing too mess with and I don't want to take _any _chances."

It was burning by the time he arrived. Burning rapidly, the red flames rose up, licking at the sky. The once proud structure was now in multiple pieces, burning wildly. Chunks of concrete lay around the area, some walls still stood, but eventually fell into the rest of the burning debris. Shattered stain-glass windows lay in pieces everything was ruined. Everything was burning.

He could feel anger boiling up inside of his body. He was practically trembling; teeth clenched together tight, breathing out of his mouth in long breaths, his tail thrashed the air as he watched the burning debris, his hands were balled into fists; knuckles white. Something inside the rubble exploded, blowing his angelic silver hair like streamers. He couldn't compress his anger any longer, and he yelled out, a yell heard miles away, an infuriated yell from a furious soul. _HIS _work, _HIS _money_, HIS _home, all destroyed, gone, never to be seen again. Everything he owned. Gone. Wiped away, torn from him. Simple as that.

"WHO?" Kuja yelled, he ripped into the air, electricity crackled around his body emphasizing the unseen emotion of anger, a emotion all too familiar with the Angel of Death and most definitely associated with the word. "I'll find out who did this. And when I do I will tear them to _PIECES_!" The angry Angel of Death, as he was about to fly off, spotted something lying amongst the rubble. A cylinder shaped object, metal, charred from the flickering flames around it. 

Surprise took the place of his anger and Kuja floated down too the ground, approaching the object slowly, walking through the rubble, careful not to burn himself.

"A…missile?"

A/N: Alright, another Chapter is done. Can anyone guess what's happening? It's kinda complicated…oh well. It does have ties with Terra, the whole technology bit anyways. Next chapter coming, reviews needed! At least two more for me to keep goin'. And also, I need to know, what is Mikoto's age? Or a estimate anyways. I'm guessing she's between 16 and 19. She doesn't appear much in the game so I have no idea whatsoever. Someone help me out please!

Another note, I'm currently working on a Resident Evil fiction, so keep an eye out for it.

Ciao


End file.
